vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yomika
Summary Yomika is the protagonist of Yume Graffiti. She lives in a lone cabin in the jungle, isolated from any civilization. As a result, she spends most of her time in her dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-B, likely 9-A. 7-C with Environmental Destruction. Low 2-C via waking up Name: Yomika Origin: Yume Graffiti Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Hair Manipulation (Can weaponize her hair), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the Nexus at will), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can summon storms), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can summon snowstorms), Body Control, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can regenerate from her head and small parts of her body), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Completely destroyed part of a metal door with the Hair effect. Smashed a hole through a wall). Town level with Environmental Destruction (Can summon storms over large areas). Universe level+ via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times) Speed: Normal Human | At least Superhuman (Can quickly fly over a distant city with the Tengu effect) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class Durability: Human level | At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Hair, universal with Ocellus, Dragon, Fox and waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 20 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Yomika can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Madotsuki will be reset. *'Hair:' Yomika's hair grow, allowing her to attack enemies with it. *'Kingfisher:' Yomika becomes a kingfisher, which makes her move faster. *'Ocellus:' Yomika's hair reveals her hidden eye. This allows her to teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Ground cherry:' Yomika gains a ground cherry, which allows her to produce light. *'Dragon:' Yomika's left hand becomes that of a dragon, holding a pearl. This allows her to summon storms at will. *'Erhu:' Yomika gains an erhu, allowing her to play music. *'Fox:' Yomika becomes a kitsune, allowing her to summon snow at will. *'Mask:' Yomika gains a mask, allowing her to become invisible. *'Sea turtle:' Yomika becomes a sea turtle, allowing her to swim faster. *'Bug:' Yomika becomes a bug girl, allowing her to transform into an actual bug. *'Tengu:' Yomika becomes a tengu, allowing her to fly. *'Sand:' Yomika becomes made out of sand. *'Hoop:' Yomika gains a halo. *'Parasite:' Yomika becomes infected by a parasite. *'Stagehands outfit:' Yomika gains a stagehands outfit. *'Will o' the wisp:' Yomika becomes a Wil o' the wisp, allowing her to produce fire. *'Pillar:' Yomika becomes a pillar, allowing her to partially liquefy at will. *'Oni:' Yomika becomes an oni, allowing her to cast a shadow on her face. *'Spider:' Yomika becomes a head with spider legs, allowing her to produce web. *'Mildew:' Yomika becomes Mildew, allowing her to liquefy at will. '-Others:' *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Madotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Gallery Yomika.jpg YomikaBase.png|Yomika's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Horror Characters Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Yume Graffiti Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hair Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Thread Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Void Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2